


When Gabriel Returns

by Ionlaisbored



Category: SPN, Super Natural, Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Returns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, our favorite Arch angel returns to see Sam and denounces his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Gabriel Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love this one

When Gabriel Returns  
At that moment, at that single moment, I just had to look up to those eyes.

Those honey coloured eyes, and saw Gabriel staring back at me. It didn’t even cross my mind what he was thinking. I had only thought of him and his beautiful eyes.

“You doing okay, Moose?” He asked a bit awkwardly, snapping back into the reality in which I did not want to attend.

The reality where Gabriel was at the bunker for the first time, where Gabriel had suddenly rose from the grave. The reality where Dean was staring disapprovingly towards my gaze.

“uh, yeah, umm… I’m fine” I shook my head. Although, despite my words, it was quite the opposite.

“Never mind Sammy, why the hell are you here?” Dean barked.

“I’m here, studmuffin, ‘cause I come back from my little corner of the world to find that some bastard has shut down my family’s home. I need your and Castiel’s help to find him” He said.

His ignorance was so blissful, even now. Even though his family was in ruins.

Dean looked down and cleared his throat.

“What? What’s wrong?” Gabe asked, looking towards me.

A tiny dagger spiked my heart with a jump of fear when his eyes met mine.

“Uh, well… We have who shut down heaven, but…” I mumbled.

“Well?”

Just then, Castiel walked into the room, seeing his supposedly dead brother.

“Gabriel?” His voice was slightly contaminated with surprise.

“Hey Cas, haven’t seen you in a while!” Gabriel said, turning to him while putting on a fake big brother smile.

“You are supposed to be dead” He said without a hello, the usual conversation from cas.

Gabriel walked up, ”And you’re supposed to have wings”

Cas’ eyes were filled with a gleaming moment of emotional pain. He looked down to the floor.

I felt sorry for Cas, but even more sorry for what I was about to tell Gabriel.

“Uh, Gabriel, we do have the one who shut down heaven… It’s, uh…..”

Gabriel looked at me with eyes of heartbroken fear for the thought that his brother was the culprit.

 

“Sorry Gabe” Sam sighed. He looked over at Dean, who looked back at him with a steel cold look.

“Oh…” Gabriel said, and then turned to Cas.

“I am sorry, Gabriel-“

“Cas, I know you didn’t do anything on purpose. You were the one who was tricked by Metatron. I knew someone had been, I just didn’t know who” He said.

“Please, forgive me” Cas replied lowly.

Gabriel blinked, then wore his fake smile again, ”Of course, baby brother! How could not?”

He turned to Dean, ”Now, if Squirrel doesn’t mind, I’d like to have a chat with your moose if that’s okay?”

Dean took a breath, glaring at the trickster, then said, ”Fine, don’t try anything funny or I’ll send you to hell permanently”

“Hard to argue with” Gabe shrugged and walked into the other room as if he had known the place.

I followed quickly.

“So, Sammy, how’s it been going?” Ha grinned, and took a sucker out of his pocket.

“You never died, did you?” I asked.

“Noope, just had to lay low for a while. I would’ve checked in on you, but….”

“I get it, Gabe” I sighed thickly.

“But hey, I’m here now, aren't I?”Ha smiled, starting to lick the lollipop provocatively.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them back up just to see Gabriel staring back at me.

“What happened happened years ago, don’t think-“

Gabriel walked closely to me, got on his toes and kissed me. Instinctively, I kissed back because, well….. It was Gabriel…

Although he had been on his toes, I had to lean over immensely so that he didn't’t kiss my lower lip.

I felt the warmth of his red lips against my own and tasted slight hints of the sweet Gabriel had previously been sucking on.

Suddenly, and disappointingly, he let go and looked back at me,”Yeah, sure Sammy”


End file.
